Uhm Scuse Me, I'm With The Band
by LizzieLightning
Summary: Bella Swan doesn't care what people think, she's rebellious and loves going to concerts...will the new snarky and rude musician in town be her worst enemy, best friend or more? AH,Major OOC,Canon Pairings. R&R!


**A/N: Hey guys! LizzieLightning here!! This is my new story; obviously! Ha! Anyways, I got the inspiration for this story after I saw New Found Glory at the House of Blues in Anaheim the other night! It was such an awesome concert! So yeah, I hope you like it and you know what to do at the end!!!**

**EDWARD**: _Lizzie tell the readers now… _

**ME:** _NO!!! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!!!_

**EDWARD:** _I'll let you _(whispers the rest in my ear)

**ME:** _Oh baby! Alright, you win this round!!! _

_I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT!_

* * *

**BPOV:**

High School was like my own personal hell. There are little to no 'real' people in High School, everyone is worried about whom the homecoming queen will be or what football player got a BJ under the bleachers, it's all very predictable. Forks High School was no different from any of the others; there were your mean girls, your jocks, your nerds and your rebels…which is where my friends and I fit nicely into. Now don't get me wrong, we aren't criminals or anything, we just don't give a fuck what other people think of us. We dress how we want, and on some days that might mean girlie and others it could mean serious scene outfits…but that's just the way we are.

I have a total of two best friends and two just regular friends. My best friends are Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale, I met Rosalie in Kindergarten and Alice in first grade after her family moved to Forks from Boston. We've always been more like sisters, and there was nothing that we didn't tell each other. My other two friends are Jacob black and Angela Weber, I met Jake through my dad and Angela through school. Even though I wouldn't consider them best friends, I still hang out with them sometimes…they were the only real friends I had, besides Rose and Alice of course.

Today was Friday and it had been the most boring first week of senior year, I was so glad that Friday had finally arrived; now I could just relax over the weekend and maybe do a little partying with my girls. I hopped out of bed and headed to the bathroom to complete my morning routine. After I took a nice long hot shower I headed back into my room to get dressed for the day. I decided that today I would go for the beach babe look, so I put on some distressed skinny jeans, a blue and white tank top with flowers on it, some blue sandals and finally my very cute teddy bear earrings and some bangles…perfect. After I was dressed I went back into the bathroom to style my hair and put on some makeup. I didn't put on much makeup, just some mascara and lip gloss; I didn't need to impress anyone at school! I left my long hair in soft waves to also correspond with my beach look. Ahhh finally done, sometimes getting ready for school feels so tedious…it's a good thing I enjoyed this crap most of the time, otherwise I would be going to school in sweat pants every day. Mmm comfy! Haha. Once I was sure I looked presentable enough for school I grabbed my IPod, lip gloss and blue hobo bag and headed downstairs to eat breakfast with my dad.

My dad was Charlie Swan, police chief to the good town of Forks. It had been just me and dad for as long as I can remember, my mother Renee decided that having a husband and child at the age of 22 just wasn't for her. I guess she should have decided that before she got hitched and knocked up…can you detect my small amount of resentment to her? But hey how would you feel if you had a mom who called no more than twice a year to see how you were doing. I was happy living with my dad though, we're essentially the same person, cept for he's pushing 40 and a guy while I'm freshly 18 and girl…but you get my point.

When I got downstairs I noticed my dad already had breakfast made, did I mention my dad was an awesome cook? Well he is, I swear if he wasn't so happy being chief of police I would beg him to open up a restaurant.

"Morning Bells" This was my dad's usual morning greeting.

"Hey Dad, wow this looks really good…I love Friday morning breakfast!" My dad and I always had a big breakfast on Friday mornings because the weekends were so hectic…we had been doing it for years and it was one of my favorite things.

"Me too" My dad chuckled.

After I finished eating my breakfast I grabbed my bag and keys and headed to the front door to leave for school.

"Thanks for breakfast dad! I'll see you when I get home from the concert in Port Angeles tonight." I yelled to my dad who was getting another cup of coffee for the road.

"Sure thing Bells, just be careful tonight!" My dad was really chill about letting me go places with my friends, he trusted me. Sure sometimes I did stuff that I knew he would frown upon…but I was still a good kid at heart.

I headed down the drive way to my pride and joy, my Black 1966 Mustang, I had spent almost all of my money from birthdays and summer jobs on this baby…and it showed. I hopped in the car and plugged in my trusty IPod, I hardly every went somewhere without it.

After the amazingly short five mile drive I pulled into Forks High Parking lot and parked my car next to Rosalie's Red Camaro, she was an amazing mechanic and helped me tons on my own car.

"Hey Rose, where's Alice?" I asked Rose as I got out of the car.

"Ah you know, late as usual. She's probably picking out her outfit for tonight" Rose replied laughing.

"The sad thing is, you're probably right!"

Rosalie was wearing some dark wash distressed skinny jeans, a flannel blue and white long sleeve button down shirt, blue vans, a headband pushing her long wavy blonde hair out of her face, and some key stud earrings.

"Dude, I love your earrings!" I said to Rose.

"Thanks! I randomly found them in my earring box this morning and thought ehh what the hell" She laughed.

As soon as she said this Alice's yellow Porsche pulled into a spot next to my mustang, and my little pixie of a best friend jumped out and started racing towards me and Rose. Alice was wearing light wash skinny jeans, a peasant blouse with a brown belt around the waist, brown sandals, lots of bracelets and was carrying a brown hobo bag.

"Wow Alice, what year is this 1971?" Rose said.

"Can it flower, I look cute!" Alice huffed when she finally reached us.

"I am not a flower!!!" Rose hated that nickname, hence why Alice used every opportunity to call her that.

I just laughed at my friends and started walking toward the school entrance. Ugh Mike Newton was on the prowl this morning; I swear that boy never got the hint!

"Morning Bella; Hey do you want to go to the movies with me tonight?" Wow, he got straight to the point.

"Ugh, no Mike; I already have plans for the weekend" Could he not detect the anger in my voice?

"Oh…" his face fell for just a min. "Some other time then!" and just like that he was back.

Ugh, kill me now. I really needed to learn how to be meaner to people, maybe then Mike would get the hint that me and him were NEVER going to happen. Ehh it's both a gift and a curse…my charm worked in my favor sometimes, like when I was trying to convince Mr. Bird down on 2nd street why me Rose and Alice were in his barn at midnight on a school night.

School went by pretty fast and next thing I knew it was 3:00 and I heading over to Alice's house to get ready for the New Found Glory concert we were going to tonight…now I know that New Found Glory's self titled album came out when I was only eight, but that shit was legit. They have been one of my favorite bands since my dad started letting me listen to music with cuss words in it. Luckily it turned out that Rose and Alice also love good ole NFG, and we had been waiting for this concert all summer!!!

I had a feeling that tonight was going to be one I would remember for a long time.

**A/N: So what did you think!?!? Should I keep going? I know this chapter didn't really have anything majorly important in it, but I wanted to introduce you all to the characters and their personalities somewhat. Oh and by the way all of the outfits listed are shown here, .com/cgi/profile?id=1450813 Just look through the whole page and find the outfits from chap one! **

**Reviews are better than New Found Glory's cover of the song Kiss Me…and that's saying something!**

**-LizzieLightning**


End file.
